Happy Trails To You
by J. Maria
Summary: ABANDONED. Magic school gets blown up, and sisters unite two very different worlds BtVS&HP crossover
1. Chapter One: To Tell the Tale

Title: _Happy Trails To You . . ._

Author: J. Maria

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any HP or BtVS. .but I do own the Jane family, any schools besides Hogwarts, and all characters you haven't heard of before.

Rating: R (for violence and language)

****

Happy Trails To You. . . .

__

Chapter One: To Tell the Tale. . . .

Marina Jane never thought she'd make it out of school alive. Literally of course. Marina had attended Fitzhugh's School of Magical Elements since she was five, given her wand at ten, and graduating at eighteen. That was four short months ago.

Jane descendants had attended Fitzhugh's since Abarella Jane had helped found it nearly seven hundred fifty-eight years ago. Her ancestors had been there forever. Her sisters had gone there with her . . . until this year.

Father had reported the dire circumstances that ended the schools lucrative career in the training of the magically inclined. Thus resulted in the permanent closing of Fitzhugh's SME. That happened when the school was destroyed by a magical blast that destroyed the school, killed the principal and several faculty members.

But Marina had graduated . . . unlike her seven sisters, who'd have to go abroad for the rest of their schooling. They got to go to England. Marina, however, got to go to a magical college. In Burkesville, Ohio. To find the slayer. Her cousin. And to save the world from evil forces . . . again.

Well, she didn't begrudge Jillian anything at all. Because Marina might be up against vampires, demons, and a whole slew of evil things, but Jillian had to deal with their six younger sisters. She smiled to herself. Sometimes, life could be good

*****

Life could be an evil bitch. The plane ride was unbearable, but Dad wouldn't let them use magic to get there. No, they had to use 'normal' means to get there. Dad, Edgar Happenstance, was a non-magic man, and Mom, _the _Moira Jane of the legendary Jane family, was the most powerful sorcereress on the entire Eastern Sea Board and Midwest. And yet, she still allowed herself to be bullied into doing things the 'normal' way. And Jillian hated it.

Her youngest sisters, Whitney and Britany were jumping around in their seats. _Eleven-year-old nightmares_, she thought bitterly. Dorothy was no help, flirting with the copper haired boy behind them. _Twelve year old vixen._ Kathleen had her nose stuck in a book, like usual. _Fourteen year old recluse._ And Ann-Marie - Ann-Marie was passed out. _Sixteen year old sweetheart._

She shouldn't complain. Marina got the easier of the two tasks. Still, she wanted to see her cousins more than England.

This was supposed to be her year. Her final year at Fitzhugh's. But NO. The school _had_ to self-destruct. And now she was forced to go off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And Marina was off to see the slayer.


	2. Chapter Two: Getting Unexpected News

A/N: Paladin3030: Fitzhugh's was founded around 1245 and built in Europe, but then later moved to the border between Canada and Michigan by French traders/. I just didn't get to that explanation yet. Thanks for voicing your question.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing BtVS or HP, but I own the junk you can't recognize.

Chapter Two: Getting Unexpected News . . .

A petite blonde woman sat at a desk, setting up a dreaded schedule of who was patrolling tonight. Xander had done it last week, and Willow the week before. Now, twenty-three year old Buffy Summers was stuck with the job. Potentials (that really wasn't the right term for them any more) kept popping up everywhere, searching out the most famous slayer of all. And it all brought them to the quiet suburban town of Burkesville, Ohio. She sighed. Chalk it up to being on the Hellmouth Two. Kinda like an even eviler Mini-me, of the Hellmouth variety. Okay, who was working tonight? Her life could never get any easier, could it?

Buffy Summers did not like her situation at all. Fall just wasn't as much fun in the East as it was in the West. It was too damn cold here. God! Why were they all in Burkesville, Ohio? Oh, yea. The Hellmouth collapsed in on itself, destroying Sunnydale. And Giles had to ruin everybody's fun by saying, "There's another Hellmouth in Cleveland."

Well, it was a banner day, because Giles was wrong. It wasn't in Cleveland . . . it was outside Cleveland, in the small, eerily similar town of Burkesville.

"Buffy, you in here?" The teenage girl called.

"I'm in here, Dawnie!" Great, what now?

The young brunette popped her head in Buffy's office. A grin plastered on her lips. She hated Ohio, but she put on a happy face for her poor sister. Ohio wasn't _that_ bad. It could be Nebraska.

"All work and no play, " Dawn quipped, tossing the envelope in front of her.

"Haha. What's this?"

"A letter."

"I can tell that, who's it from."

"Marina." A huge real grin formed on her lips.

"Cousin Marina?" Buffy yelped.

"Yep."

"What did she say?" Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"Read it!"

"Fine."

"Out Loud." Dawn pulled the chair up next to Buffy and rested her head on her fists.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Dear Buffy and Dawn, I hope things in Burkesville are going well. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be in the area. This year I'm going to be going to a college in the area, and was wondering if I could stay with you two until the fall semester starts. I'll be around in a little while. Lots of Love, Marina."

"It's really kinda weird. She didn't even give a number for us to reach. And Uncle Edgar never even called after Mom died. And she was his sister."

"Aunt Moira called. She, she asked if you wanted to come and stay with them. For awhile."

"And you never told me?"

"When was I supposed to tell you, before Glory tried to kill you, or after I died?"

"Understandable, but you should have left a note."

"Dawn."

"Buffy."

"Anyway. We have another houseguest on the way."

"I'll try and scrounge up a room for her."

"Try in the main compound. The potentials are all in the Bunkhouse, but we still have a few rooms to spare."

"Wait, how did she find us here?"

"I sort of talked to Aunt Moira before and after Sunnydale . . . sunk."

"Buffy, how are we gonna explain all of this . . . stuff." Dawn asked, pointing to the weapon covered walls.

"It's art. Don't you have school?"

"Right on it."

"Well, Damn."

Marina Jane shifted on the bus. Stupid normal ways. Stupid dad. Stupid conformity. She'd be in Burkesville within the hour. And boy, was she a nervous wreck.


	3. Chapter Three: Common Annoyances

Chapter Three: Common Annoyances . . .

Jillian pulled the thick envelope from her pocket. She sighed heavily, brushing a strand of her dark hair away from her eyes. The supplies alone were going to cost a fortune. New cauldrons all around, robes. Robes, god what an antiquated idea. No wonder they had a bad name over there, wearing robes. Plus the twins needed wands. Text books. Not to mention the fact that she had to get used to handling wizard money and English money. Good thing Kathleen was a numbers wiz and Ann Marie was a money specialist. She replaced the letters for her and her sisters in the envelope and slipped her other hand into the opposite pocket.

Pulling out the other letter out, she sighed for another reason. This envelope revealed two more letters, one from her mother and the other with the Councils (or what remained of it) list for her. As if she hadn't been training for this for the past eight years of her life. Ever since the damned prophecy began. One of the blood had been chosen. She gave a quick glance at her list. Stakes, crossbow, hand bow, daggers in various shapes and sizes, holy water, crosses, a machete. A Machete. Who did they think she was? Jason? What a bunch of idiots, really. She could just see herself strolling around the school, the big ole blade strapped on her back or her waist under her robes. She rolled her eyes and opened her mother's letter.

"Dear Jillian. I know I gave you a warning not to open this before you reached England, so obviously, you've opened it in the middle of the in-flight movie. No, I am not using my Goddess-given talents to read into the future, I'm using my motherly instincts that I have with all of my children. I know lists of rules have already been placed before you, and I will not burden you with more. However, and don't roll those eyes young lady, you and your precocious sisters are to go straight to the Burrow, Molly Weasley is a very old friend of mine, and I know she will be more than happy to see you girls. Help her. These times are difficult on all of us, and her family is torn between the resistance and the Ministry. Give her my love and don't forget to congratulate her. Lucy. Always a suiting name. Corri, Tommy, Suzi, Bobby, Ethan, Ian, Dad and I give you girls all our love. Marina too. Be safe, my little one. Fight the Good fight. All the love I possess, Mom."

Jillian shoved the letters into her jean pocket and did another head check. Whit and Bri were giggling at the movie. Ann Marie was reading a magazine. Kathleen was dozing off, her headphones blaring into her ears. And Dorothy was trying to keep a low profile. Which meant she was obviously up to something. That was when she noticed one head was missing. She glared at Dorothy.

~* Where's Holly? *~ She demanded. Dorothy's head popped up, guilt written all over her face. Her eyes shifted nervously to the front of the plane.

"First Class?" Jillian said, rising from her seat.

"Jillian . . ." Ann Marie began, rising with her.

"Sit back down. Keep an eye on them, I'll be right back." Her glare hit Dorothy smack in the face.

~* We will TALK when I get back. You two are in so much trouble. *~

Jillian made her way to the front of the plane. One of the two cackling stewardess gave her a dirty look.

"Excuse me, but you can't go in there." She said, barring Jillian's way.

"Look, I'm not trying to sneak into first class. My sister wandered in there, and I'm just trying to get her back. She's petite, dark blond."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you go in."

"Too bad, cuz I'm _going_ to get my sister. And you're going to let me go in there and get her back in her proper seat."

Jillian mumbled something under her breath that had the stewardess backing away. Her green eyes flashed as she made her way into First Class. There, in the third row of seats, was the blond girl. With a very spiked mimosa in her hand. She didn't have a prayer in hell. Two older men were sitting beside her.

"Holly Emilia Jane. You are so busted." Jillian's hand clamped onto her sister's shoulder.

"Jillian!"

~* Get your butt back by Dorothy, before I do something I regret. Like get you locked in an airplane bathroom. *~

The younger girl lowered her head as Jillian gave to two men evil looks. They looked pissed, but Jillian didn't care. Dirty old men.

"She's thirteen. Can I spell out jailbait for you?"

"Jillian!"

She pushed her sister back to their seats. Her hand was shaking in anger. This was gonna be a really interesting year. Holly had big ole crocodile tears in her eyes, but Jillian was past caring. Ann Marie looked from Holly to her.

"What happened?"

"Holly decided she was old enough to hang out with thirty-year-old men and drink." Jillian said, pushing Holly into her own seat.

"It wasn't like that, honest. They were just being nice." Holly protested.

"You used a _glamour_ to make yourself seem older so they would hit on you. Don't feed me that bullshit. Don't you think I have enough on my mind without worrying about you getting raped?"

With that, the realization dawned on her. Real tears poured down her cheeks. Ann Marie was torn between comforting her sister and being equally pissed off with her. Jillian ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Keep an eye on Bonnie and Clyde. I have to go tell Mother what her little darlings were up to."

"No, Jillian! Don't tell Mom!" Fear washed over her eyes.

"Get real. Mom needs to know what a dingle you two were being. I'll be back."

Ann Marie nodded, not wanting to go against anything Jillian said. She slipped into the tiny compartment. Making sure the door was locked, she said the words directly into the mirror above the sink.

"_Sancre Mirrose Etre Lequellas Cabrileous_" Her eyes widened at the image of her younger brother trying to pop a pimple on his forehead.

"Jeez Jillian, give a guy a warning before you use the mirror instead of a phone."

"Robert Douglas Jane-Happenstance, that is _the _grossest thing I've ever seen. Get Mom. It's important."

"Are you in the plane bathroom?"

"Duh."

"Hold on, HEY MOM! JILLIAN'S USING MAGIC OUT OF THE JURISDICTION!"

"Spaz."

"Dweeb."

"ENOUGH, children. Bobby, go help Tommy get ready for school. Jillian, what's wrong?"

"Holly used a glamour to sneak into first class, order an alcoholic beverage, and flirt with thirty year old men."

"Oh, dear. What can she be thinking?"

"I don't know, but can you please talk to her. Ooh, you can send her a howler thingy ma bob. That'll serve her right and proper."

"Jillian. I have to deal with your brothers, your sisters and Marina yapping at me because she's had to take a bus to Burkesville. Punish her as you see fit. She is your responsibility."

"Mom, I'm not her mother. YOU are. You had the whoopee to make the little sh- darling. And HELLO, weight of the world is already on MY shoulders."

"Jillian. Breathe. I'll talk to you girls when you're more calmed down. And don't forget to give my message to Molly. She expects you in a few hours. Mr. Hagrid will meet you at the airport. He's a big man, you can't miss him. He will take you to the Burrow. Love you dear. Watch over your sisters, and get those supplies. You have the bank key."

With that, her mother flickered out of the mirror. And in that instant, she wanted to kill her mother for having so many children. She growled at the mirror and slammed out of the tiny bathroom. Hitting her head and elbow at the same time.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

Oh, this was gonna be one hell of a year. And it was all hers.


	4. Chapter Four: Out of the Fry Pan, Into t...

Chapter Four: Out of the Fry pan, Into the Fire . . .

Marina brushed a strand of dark hair from her eyes. It had been the longest bus trip she had _ever_ taken. She hated buses. They were the true evil in this world. And she wanted it smoten. Now, damnit. Her eyes rolled at the sign proclaiming they were now entering Burkesville, Ohio. Home of the Roaring . . . Clydesdales. Very creepy place. Her eyes focused on the heart of town. Which was rapidly approaching.

The bus would get there soon enough. Her hand fingered the necklace around her throat. It had been a gift. Her thumb traced the initials on it. They weren't hers. They were her sister's. It was too painful to remember the week of finals at Fitzhugh's. So many had been lost, and it was on open wound on her soul. The stench of blood had filled her nostrils. The painful screams of the dying. It had not been pretty. Jillian had had her first taste of slayer strength that day. They did not know that across the country and the pond, three other battles were being waged. A tear slipped down her cheek. There was no going back. They couldn't bring the dead to life. Evil had ripped warriors away. Darkness had had a bit of joy that day. But light had fought back. It had won, or at least compromised the shit out of the evil.

What would she tell them? All of it? Everyone's business? In due time. That was all she could do. Marina sighed as she waited for the town to present itself to her. It was gonna be one hell of a year.

*******

Sometimes, life was funny. Jillian couldn't help pondering her mother's last words to her. Well, she didn't want responsibility over her sisters. ESPECIALLY not Holly. After everything that had happened last year, Holly had changed. She felt it, and she knew Marina felt it. Of all of her sisters, there were only two she could never completely get. One of those two was Holly. As she made her way back to her seat, Holly noticeably shivered.

"What did mom say?"

"That you are in major trouble. And that I get to decide your punishment."

"WHAT?"

"Yup, I was as taken back as you were."

Holly turned her head away, staring at the muted screen. She plopped the headphones over her ears, and ignored Dorothy's constant poking. Jillian sighed and turned to Ann Marie.

~* What happened? *~ Ann Marie's eyes narrowed.

~* She was drinking. And flirting with men twice her age. *~

~* Champagne? *~

~* A mimosa. *~

~* What kind of pansy assed drink is that? *~

~* Ann Marie! *~

~* Sorry, but I thought if you're gonna get in trouble for drinking it would at least be a good drink. Not a mimosa. *~

~* Don't ever tell that to her. Just because Ethan and Ian told us that, doesn't mean our thirteen-year-old needs to know that yet. *~

~* No, but she does know that Marina and you got in trouble last year for getting six pack of wine coolers into the dorm room and that Mrs. Feldman caught you with it. You had to clean out the stables for three weeks. *~

~* Yeah. But we were much older than that. *~

~* You were sixteen and a half. Marina had just turned eighteen. *~

~* Ann Marie, Mom gave me total control and responsibility for you six for the rest of the year. *~

"Wow."

"Yeah, tell me about it. This year is gonna be hard, and we all know that. The twins, not so much. Anyway. I'm gonna need your help. I - I can't be there. Not all the time. I have -"

"Slayer duties." Ann Marie finished.

Jillian turned away. Never in her live did she feel this burdened. It was a lot for a nearly eighteen year old girl to handle. Granted, she didn't have to face as much as the other slayers had. She'd missed out on that battle. Her hand's had been pretty full with the incident at Fitzhugh's. She fingered the silver and pink scarf around her throat.

Ann Marie watched her. She felt bad for her sister. Jillian - Jillian had always been there for her. She'd been the only other Jane sister there when it had happened. Marina had been there of course, but Marina had sent the rest of her sisters' home. They'd been saved from that sight. She reached for Jillian's hand. Her sister looked down at the purple-nailed hand. Jillian smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to rag on you, Jillian. It's gonna be hard. But we're not exactly the weakest girls in the world." Ann Marie said.

"I know. We'll fight the good fight. It's gonna be one hell of a year. I hope we leave Hogwarts standing."

"When has anyone of our bloodline left their high school standing?" She quipped.

"_We're now making our decent. Please remain seated and fasten your safety belts."_

*******

Rubeus Hagrid was a big man. But he was damned nervous around all these bloody muggles. They kept on staring at him like he was a bloody eyesore. Most just quickly rushed past him. Professor Dumbledore had told him to wait at Gate nineteen. So here he was, waiting for some American witches to arrive. He had no clue what they looked like. Apparently, neither did Professor Dumbledore. He'd find them, a course. Surely they'd stick out like most witches and wizards did. He tapped the great umbrella against his boots as he waited.

*******

Buffy was nervous. She kept pacing by the phone, hoping to get a call from Marina. It had been so long since she had seen her. Why hadn't she called? Buffy rubbed her temples.

"Any word yet?" Dawn popped her head into Buffy's office.

"No, I tried calling Aunt Moira today, but I kept getting the machine."

"Have you told Giles yet? I mean, that she's coming here, not about getting their answering machine."

"No."

"Haven't told me what?" Giles said, making his way behind Dawn, who was still standing in the doorway.

"We got a letter yesterday. From our cousin who lives in Michigan." Dawn said.

"Buffy, you didn't tell me you had family up here. That would have been helpful during the past few months."

"No scolding please. Besides, everything worked out in our favor." Buffy said.

It had been real luck that the council had bought a bit of land outside of Burkesville. It had been even luckier that the land had a run down ranch and bunkhouse already built on it. Xander had made it a real beauty.

"Marina's coming here, to Burkesville. Apparently, we have colleges here. Two, so we kinda kick ass."

"On a nightly basis." Buffy quipped.

"Buffy, is it safe to have another, powerless Summers here, on the _other_ Hellmouth?" Giles wore his 'I'm-serious-and-being-extremely-British-about-this-situation' face. Buffy had strong feelings of dislike for that face. But before she could respond, Dawn broke in.

"But she's not a Summers. She's a Happenstance."

"A what stance?"

"Her dad was our mom's brother, and her maiden name was Happenstance." Buffy explained. "But Uncle Edgar's wife insisted on hyphenating their name, so their kid's are all Jane-Happenstance's."

"Really, very interesting. So, this girl is coming here to stay. How do plan on explaining all of the people living here?"

"Ooh! I have an answer!" Dawn's hand shot up. Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister and Giles removed his glasses to rub his eyes. He always did this when he was getting a headache from - well, all of them. "What is it, Dawn?"

"Troubled youth outreach program. Robin, 'cuz he _is_ the principal at the high school now, organized it. Buffy, Willow, Faith, and Xander and you all run it. And as a bonus, you get to live here, rent-free." Dawn looked very satisfied with her self.

"That's actually a good idea." Buffy and Dawn's mouths dropped open. "What? It is." Giles rolled his eyes at the girls and changed the subject. "So when should we expect the girl?"

"We don't really know."

********

Marina jerked back to reality as the bus screeched to a stop in the station. She stretched her body as she rose. Her back cracked as reached for her backpack. She had this and the trunk. Her mother was sending the rest of her stuff to the ranch. Marina took her trunk and started walking.

She would be walking to the ranch. It was probably only a twenty-minute walk. Besides, it would give her a chance to think about what she was going to say to them when she got there. Her mind was a complete blank. She took in the town. Looked normal, but then on a Hellmouth, you couldn't really take things on face value alone. 

Harbrouts would be her school. She knew that much. The Burkesville campus of the University of Ohio was three miles north of downtown Burkesville. Harbrouts was three miles south. Main Street dead-ended at the high school. The grade school and junior high were on Lincoln and Maple. The Mall was five blocks up, and the little shops canvassed main, along with city hall and the police station. The fire department and public library were two blocks up from Main, on Jefferson. She would have to take Kingsville up to get to the ranch Buffy was living at. She grimaced, cleared her mind, and sat down on a bench.

~* _Jillian? Can you hear me? _*~

~* _Rina? What's wrong?_ *~

~*_ Nothing. Just needed some boosting up. Catch you at a bad time? _*~

~*_ No, we're just about to land, so make it quick. _*~

~*_ Sorry. What should I tell them?_ *~

~* _The truth. All of it. Because one of them is gonna figure out that you're a witch. You can do this, Rina. I know you can. I just wish I could help you out down there. Don't forget that I'll be there in a heartbeat if ANYTHING goes wrong. _*~

~* _I know Jillian. Be careful, kay? 'Ian. _*~

~*_ Rina, you haven't called me that since I was nine. _*~

~*_ No, I used to call you lil 'Ian. You trailed behind that boy so much, I thought you were attached at the knee. Take good care of AM, Kat, Hol, Dor, Whit and Bri, ok? _*~

~* _Always. Give my love to Buff and Dawnie, and be careful, Rina. _*~

~* _Always._ *~

Marina rose and started making her way to Kingsville Street. She was about to scare the hell out of some people. But hey, that was always so fun to do.

*********

Jillian hung her head down and popped her knuckles. Ann Marie winced with each popping noise. It really bugged her.

"Sorry, A.M."

"What? You were talking with Rina, weren't you?" Ann Marie scolded.

"Yeah, I was. She's in Burkesville, and she was all nervous. Seeing Buffy after all this time won't be easy on her."

__

"Thank you for flying our airline. We hope you have a pleasant trip."

Jillian signaled her sisters. Each pulled their backpacks on and waited for her to tell them where to go. She studied each of her sisters. Whitney and Britany hadn't lived on campus last year. At Fitzhugh's, that didn't happen until sixth grade. They each had on their Fitzhugh's t-shirts. The school crest was in the center. The six parts of the crest stood for the dorms. Pink and Silver had been Stingu colors. Purple and Silver had been Gilbrets'. Black and Silver had been Jusque's. Green and Gold had been Lechandre's. Brown and Gold had been O'Davies'. Blue and Gold had Lael's colors.

She'd been in Stingu. Marina had been in Lael, so had Kathleen. Holly had been in Jusque. Ann Marie had been in Gilbrets. Dorothy had been O'Davies. Bobby, their brother had been in Lechande. Bobby was being taught with the other kids, back home.

Dorothy had a baseball hat on that read _O'Davies_ in golden letters. Ann Marie's nails were painted purple with a sliver streak up the middle. Holly's shirt was a black and silver baseball shirt with _Jusque_ written across it. As for herself, she wore her lucky scarf around her neck. 

"Well, let's get this over with. Buddy system. Kat, AM, you take the twins and Dor. I've got Holly."


	5. Chapter Five: Making New Aquintences

A/N: Ok, over Christmas break, I had stayed up all night after going to the best hockey game I have ever been to. I got almost all of chapter five and the beginnings of chapter six, and a couple of chapters on other stories I was working on. I managed to stay up until like noon, but then it got cold, since I was working on my laptop, I laid down. Next thing I know, my mom's yelling at me to turn it off, and I did. When I woke up I remembered I DIDN'T SAVE ANYTHING! I was so mad at myself. So, I'm rewriting this from memory. Which means I really don't remember that much. Wah!

**__**

Chapter Five: Making New Acquaintances . . . 

Jillian made her way to the exit. She double-checked that her sisters were behind her. Her heart pounded. Why was she so nervous? She shouldn't be, but she wanted to make a good impression.

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" Kathleen asked

"Well, I'm guessing he'll have seen our pictures, and they kinda want to keep our presence on the d-l. So, it's not like he'll be waving a sign that says JANE SISTERS." The chuckle almost escaped her lips. Until she caught a glimpse of the people waiting. "No, he'll be the HUGE guy waving the sign that says JANE SISTERS."

"Oh, wow, that's not incognito. I thought he was gonna be incognito." Kathleen muttered.

"Kat. Shut it. C'mon. Let's get this over with."

Jillian made her way across the airport to the huge man with the sign. Her scarf was wrapped around her throat and she tugged on the crest to give her strength.

"Mr. Hagrid?" She asked softly.

"Yes. I'm Hagrid. You must be the Jane sisters."

"Yes. I'm Jillian; this is Ann Marie, Kathleen, Holly, Dorothy, Whitney and Britany. So, should we be going?"

"Aye, tha' we should. Molly'll be expectin' ya girls

"It's very generous of Mrs. Weasley to open her home to us. Especially on such short notice."

"Aye, Molly is a generous woman. Sh' said tha' she knew your mum."

"Yeah. I guess Mom helped out on a project twenty five years ago. They haven't talked in a while though."

"Thing's ha'n't been good 'round here of late."

"So we gathered." Jillian muttered.

"We should make our way to the Weasley's home?" Ann Marie interjected.

"Aye, we shoul' do tha'."

Jillian searched for a cab or a bus or anything. Hagrid merely guffawed as he pulled a soup can from one of his many pockets. Her eyes narrowed. She had a great dislike for portkeys. He smiled broadly at the seven girls. And then the realization hit him.

"We need to find someplace quiet and off the beaten track, Whit." She bent next the eleven-year-old. "What do you see?"

"Give me a sec, I gotta warm up, ya know." The strawberry-blond squared her young shoulders and blinked a few times. In her mind, a double image placed itself over a map of London. "Got it. Six blocks down on the left, there is an alley. No one goes there. Should be the perfect spot, Jillian." Whitney pointed the way.

"You heard her, girls." She turned to Hagrid and cocked her head. "Whitney has this knack of finding things you need. This way."

Hagrid didn't know if he should believe the young girls, but he followed reluctantly. The portkey was going to go off in a few moments, whether or not they found a secure location. Sure enough, the little mite was right. He held the can before them and counted the seconds down in his head.

Jillian rolled her eyes as she made sure each of her sisters had a hand on the soup can. She felt the sharp tug that she always associated with having your navel pierced from the inside. When she opened her eyes, they were on a long dirt road. Off in the distance, she could see a farmhouse. Wearily, the seven sisters shifted their bags on their shoulders and made their way to the house.

It was gonna be a long year.

* * * * * 

Molly Weasley sighed as she leaned over the toilet. Ginny and Ron had gone with Arthur to check on Hermione and fetch Harry. She wiped her mouth and gazed out the window. This was the absolute worst time for her to be sick. And the girls were arriving today.

In her heart, though, Molly knew she wasn't sick. She knew the real reason why she had been sick this afternoon, and for the past week as well. But it was the absolutely worst time for her to be this way. There was a war, waiting to come to a head. She and her family were on the list of those targeted to be taken down. Lucius Malfoy had been the one to see to that. She all but growled at the mere thought of that snake. She truly despised Lucius. She urged herself to calm down.

Molly was worried. As soon Harry was brought to the Burrow, they would all be heading to 12 Grimmauld Place. She worried about having the seven Jane girls with them. She smiled at the fond memories of the summer she spent in Moira Jane's company. Moira was a strawberry blond, with vibrant green eyes and an infectious smile. She knew Ginny was excited to get to make new girlfriends. Ron seemed just a tad bit upset that he would be literally surrounded by girls for the remainder of the summer holidays. She sighed softly. 

Molly could see them off in the distance. She nearly laughed at the sight of Hagrid leading a troupe of young girls down the road to the Burrow. She ran a hand through her hair and waited patiently for her new charges.

* * * * * 

Buffy was freaking out. She had been since the postcard arrived in the mail today. It read "I'll be there in a day or so - Rina."

Nearly everyone was in the dark about the sitch. Only Giles, Dawn and Buffy herself knew that Marina was coming to stay with them. She was pacing in her office. She didn't know why she was pacing, it never seemed to help. She paused when she heard the soft knocking at the office door.

"Buffy?"

"Come in, Dawnie."

The teen slipped in quietly. Dawn looked anxious. It was funny, really. Dawnie got along so well with their cousins. Buffy could remember Dawn playing with Marina when they were little. Dawn smiled, obviously 'remembering' that as well.

"Buffy. . . "

"I know Dawn. I'm nervous, too. It's just so weird that Marina would pop up like this. And I don't know how long we can keep this from her. I'm so afraid that we won't be able to hide all of this from her, and that it'll end up putting her in danger."

"Just cuz she didn't grow up on a Hellmouth and had to worry about vampires?" Dawn asked, sitting on the arm of the overstuffed chair.

Buffy paused, crossing her arms as she watched her younger sister. She held her gaze before rolling her eyes.

"Or had to face nifty apocalypses." She sighed, "God! This is so not . . . Nice! I mean whe were sent here to kick ass."

"Which we do nightly here at the house of Slayers R Us." A male voice popped in, making Dawn jump a little.

"Xander, bell on a collar. Invest in one. And Buffy, reaching much? All you could come up with was 'not nice'?" Dawn said, sinking back into the chair. Xander leaned back onto Buffy's desk.

"Would, but I just don't think I'd be able to find one to match my nifty eye-patch." He paused to take a breath, then turned to Buffy. "So who's ass are we upset about not kicking?"

"I was not reaching." Buffy said to Dawn.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Hello, question asked, and yet there's no response."

Dawn turned to Xander, opened her mouth then shut it again. Buffy looked down at her feet.

"So, what's the sitch? And is chocolate ensuing afterwards?"

"No, cousin ensuing."

"Nummy goodness? Never had one of those."

"There will be no _having _of my cousin." Buffy all by screeched.

"Whoa. I thought we were having a fun conversation about chocolate, not an actual person."

"Breathe, Xand." Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

"I am breathing. As long as Buffy keeps her slayer strength to herself and not wrapped around my throat."

"Xand."

"So, this cousin's coming to stay here, with us at the new Slayer headquarters?"

"Yep."

"And it -"

"She."

"Excuse me, She knows nothing about you being a slayer?"

"Correct in one."

"This should be very interesting."

"You're telling us.

* * * * * 

Marina sighed deeply as she spotted the house. Any minute now she'd be in slayer headquarters.

A/N: Ok, what do you think? Huh?


	6. Chapter Six: Half The Battle Is In Getti...

A/N: Like I said in the last chapter, I lost a lot of stuff including the title for Ch 6. So, this title sucks. But the good news is: We finally integrate our poor traveling girls. About damn time. Most of this was written in my HST 101 notebook's margin, and I rewrote the scene ten or twelve times, not that any of you really care. But I finally got to throw all of my notes out, and have fifteen long strips of paper in front of me as I rewrite this. So yeah. I'm just a little crazy. On the subject of who's related to who: There are fifteen Happenstance-Jane siblings. They are related to Buffy through Joyce and their father, Edgar. They aren't related to anyone in the Potterverse. Their mother, Moira, does know Molly Weasley, through a project they worked on. The story focuses on the oldest Jane daughters (there are nine, and we're focusing on eight in this story) Help any? Oh, just a side note. I don't know if Percy made up with the family at the end of book five. I'm just sorta banking on him being a little shit and not caring about his family. It fits in my story line.

**__**

Chapter Six: Half The Battle Is In Getting There

Molly held her breath as she saw them. She turned away from the window to tidy herself up. She screeched when she heard two sudden pops behind her. She whirled around to face her sons. 

Fred and George grinned at their mother. They had been gone in the last month, setting up their shop in Hogsmeade.

"Bloody Hell! What are you doing here?"

"Mum, what are you so nervous for? We told you we'd be popping in today."

"Fred, George, I told you that I was expecting company today. Aren't you supposed to be helping Bill over at the Order's Headquarters?"

"Nah, Tonks booted us out, said we caused too much trouble." George said

"Obviously she forgot what a klutz she was." Fred joined in.

"Well, then make yourselves useful. Make sure every thing is tidy. They're just up the road, and -" Molly was cut off by the sudden appearance of her husband Arthur in the chimney. He was soon followed by Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Their luggage for the upcoming school year was already here.

"Harry! Hermione! It's so good to see you two! How have your summers been?"

"Quite eventful."

"Quite boring."

"Arthur, go add on a few rooms. Hagrid will be here soon. They're just up the road." Molly said, looking back out the window. She could see Hagrid now. Oh dear.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry? Could you please make sure that the upstairs is tidy? Fred, George, help your father. Ginny, help me mind these pans, they must be absolutely famished."

* * *

Jillian could see the house. It looked like it had once been a small home, and over the years, the family had added on rooms. Hagrid made his way to the front door. Jillian held back, her sisters walking ahead of her. Ann Marie stopped.

"Jillian?"

"What?"

"You ok?"

"I'm not sure."

Just then, Molly Weasley came to the door. Jillian clutched onto the small piece of metal in her pocket. Hopefully, it would give her the strength she needed.

* * *

Buffy paced. She was used to pacing. She'd been doing it all week. Xander followed her, his eye moving back and forth. Dawn was slumped in the armchair in the corner and Willow was fidgeting on the keyboard of the computer.

"Buff, you're making me dizzy. She'll call soon. Just quit freakin pacing!" Xander snapped.

"Pretty testy for a guy with one eye." Dawn said, never looking up from her nails.

"Haha."

"Guys!" Willow cried.

They all turned to stare at her. She grinned. She'd been looking at the security cameras the whole time. And she'd seen the girl making her way up the front porch.

"I think she's here."

* * *

Marina made her way through the front gate of the compound. Her eyes focused on the locked door and she used her powers to unlock it. She winked up at the camera over the door, certain someone was watching her. She walked through the doorway and felt arms surround her in a big hug.

Buffy and Dawn had both rushed in to see her standing there. They both immediately pulled her into a tight group hug. She smiled. It had been eight long years since she'd seen them. Entirely too long.

She pulled back from them and grinned. Dawn smiled brightly at her. Her little cousin was almost all grown up.

"So, Rina, international girl of mystery. What's up?"

"Not much. Sorry I got here at such a short notice. Mom and Pop shipped me out last night, and I just got into town about twenty minutes ago. It is ok, right?"

"Of course. The more the merrier." Buffy said, smiling and nodding her head.

"And hey, only a little while, not forever."

Marina studied Buffy. The last time she'd seen her, Buffy hadn't yet found out that she was the Chosen one. In fact, they had seen her the week before she had been chosen. In the last eight years, Marina had seen things about her cousin that would make Buffy blush over what she'd seen.

Marina had watched through the eyes of the slayer. Her gift was that of sight. All of her sisters had a gift, and this was hers. 

Now she just had to tell Buffy that the secret had been blown.

* * *

Jillian watched as he banged on the door. A plump red-headed woman poked her head out of the door. She smiled broadly at Hagrid as her eyes fell on the seven girls, filed behind him.

"'Ere they are Molly. Safe an' sound. I'd come in, but Official Hogwarts business to take care of."

"Thank you, Hagrid. Well, girls, do come in. I suspect that you're all famished?"

"Yeah, in-flight meals -" Whitney began, turning to Britany who smiled up brightly at Molly, "-totally suck monkey ba -" Jillian's eyes grew wide as she smacked her hand over the eleven-year olds mouth, unfortunately, Whit tried to finish. AM's hand smacked over her mouth.

~*~_ DO NOT MAKE ME PUNISH YOU IN FRONT OF MOM'S FRIEND_ ~*~

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I'm Jillian, and these are my sisters, Ann-Marie, Kathleen, Holly, Dorothy, and these two imps are Whitney and Britany. They've been cooped up for a couple of hours. I really apologize for they're behavior."

"Jillian dear, don't fret. I've got a mischievous pair of twins myself. Come in girls. You can meet my family."

Molly ushered them into the large kitchen. A young girl was minding a few floating pots and pans. A bright grin lit up her entire face as the girls walked in the door. She wiped her hands on her jeans as Molly called her over.

"This is my youngest, Ginny. Ginny these are the Jane girls. I'll let you all introduce yourselves."

"Hey, I'm Jillian. Usually everyone calls me Jay or 'Ian." She grinned at Ginny, and in the corner of her eye she could see another group of teens coming down the stairs. "This is Ann-Marie, but we all call her AM." AM gave a little wave. Jillian rolled her eyes at this, but continued. "This is Kathleen. Call her Kat, we all do. That's Holly or Hols, Dorothy, but she goes by Dor. And these two trouble-makers are Whitney and Britany, or Whit and Bri." She turned to face the newcomers. "And you are?"

"Oh! This is my youngest boy, Ronald. He's a prefect at Hogwarts. This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Molly said this last part hesitantly.

Jillian just stuck out a hand to each of them respectively. She grinned at Molly and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"So, you mentioned food?"

* * *

Fred was up in the attic tangling with the ghoul upstairs. George grinned back at his twin as he made his way down the stairs. His dad stopped him and warned him once again to be on his best behavior. He was halfway down the stairs when he stopped and peaked into the new rooms they added on for the girls that were coming. Oddly enough, it was right across the shrine that had been Percy's room. He turned and walked back downstairs.

* * *

Xander and Willow waited in Buffy's office. Willow was frowning. 

"What's wrong, Will?"

"That girl."

"Granted, she's Buffy's cousin, but that's no reason to pick on her." He joked.

"No - " She glared at him. "I'm talking about her getting the door open. It's bolted shut."

"Hey, maybe she's a witch!"

Willow's eyes got huge as she watched Buffy enter her office with the girl they were talking about. But it was too late to stop him.

* * *

Marina entered the room just as the man with his back to her spoke. She smiled at the red-head's reaction. Buffy got a spooked look in her eyes. Marina looked from Buffy to the red-head.

"Hole in one." She said, smiling. "Nobody's ever guessed that -tha-" She found her mouth drying as he turned to face her. A million little pin-pricks cover her flesh as their eyes lock, and the world seemed to freeze. She coughed and finished. "That quickly. Marina Jane." Her hand went first to the red-head.

"Willow Rosenberg." 

"Xander Harris."

"And we were just kidding. About the witch thing."

"No you weren't, and it's ok. I really am a witch. Buffy just didn't know. Just like I'm not supposed to know that she's a slayer, Dawn's a key, and you're a Wiccan, right?"

"How did you know about that?" Buffy cried.

"C'mon, Buff. It's kinda obvious. I can feel the wiccan energy flowing off -oh. Oh, you meant you?"

"Yeah."

"I've known about you for the last eight years."

She took a deep breath and sat down in Buffy's chair. She grinned at the group before her.

"This is going to take some time. Do you have something to eat, cuz I'm starving."

* * *

As Marina was looking at Xander Harris for the first time, George Weasley was walking into the kitchen and talking to his mother.

"Fred's upstairs. And the room's set up -" He stopped when he saw the dark haired girl at the table. Her back was to her, but her head was cock as she peered over her shoulder. "Hell- hello."

Jillian felt the tingles as she looked at the newest red-head in the room. She smiled at him.

"Hey. I'm Jillian and you are ?"

"Geo - George. Nice to meet you."

This was gonna get interesting.

A/N 2: Yeah, it's been a long time since I wrote anything for this story. I have it all figured out in my head, but not much is written down unless I get a boost in a boring class. That kinda happened today. Oh, and I'm gonna be gone on vacation starting Friday, so there won't be any new posts after then until the 29th at the earliest. As always, how did I do on this chapter?


End file.
